As data speeds increase, the frequency bandwidth requirement of circuit elements for transmitting data at increased data speeds also increases. Extending the frequency bandwidth of some circuit elements may affect how the circuit elements perform. For example, extending the frequency bandwidth of an amplifier may lead to a reduction in a gain of the amplifier. A decrease in amplifier gain may render a circuit inoperable. However, not extending the frequency bandwidth of the amplifier may also render a circuit inoperable.
To account for the decrease in gain typically encountered when extending the frequency bandwidth of an amplifier, the amplifier may be modified. For example, an amplifier may be integrated into a circuit that includes inductors to take advantage of inductive peaking Inductive peaking may assist in maintaining a frequency bandwidth of an amplifier when the gain is increased or extending the frequency bandwidth of an amplifier at a preset gain. The frequency response that may be achieved using inductive peaking, however, may be sensitive to minor variations in the inductance used to produce the inductive peaking In some circumstances, a minor variation of the inductance of an inductor used with an amplifier to produce inductive peaking may not produce the desired frequency bandwidth extension. Furthermore, the relatively large footprint of inductors may be undesirable in circuit design with limited silicon area.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.